mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zorch
Zorch is an Infernites Mixel. Description The cheeky prankster who's fast enough to get away with anything. The fiery jets on his back carry his squatty body everywhere with surprising speed. He'll prank you, but when you turn around, all that's left is a cloud of smoke. Zorch is short tempered as all the members of the Infernites. Personality Zorch is thought to be the most rude, annoying, and wild Mixel, and the people that think that are right. Zorch is very annoying and crazy, often pranking Mixels and even his own brothers to make fun of them. He often makes fun of the Cragsters. Zorch isn't very caring and is nowhere near helpful, although he might help out just his brothers when they need it. Physical Appearance Zorch is mostly dark red. He has a small head with a well-defined lip with three teeth sticking upward from it. He has two large eyes on either side of his head, with two thick disembodied eyebrows floating off of them. He has a tapering red neck line that connects to a widening dark red body. He has slender red arms with red pincer hands. His legs are long and red with light grey cuffs on his ankles, and light red feet with a dark red rectangle decorating each. His back is red and has jet boosters that are often shooting out bursts of flames. Memorable Quotes * "Hehe! Coconapple." - ''Zorch, Coconapple * ''"These cookironis are crazy awesome!" -'' Zorch, Cookironi * ''"Package for ''Shuff!" - Zorch, Mailman * ''"I may be fast, but I'm no dum dum. No way." - Zorch, Rockball * ''"Haha! Too slow, Lunky-dunk!" ''Zorch, Elevator Set Information Zorch was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41502 and contains 45 pieces. In-Booklet code Zorch's code in Calling All Mixels is SPE8DD8MON, which is SpeedDemon when decoded. Trivia * He is a postman due to his incredible speed. *He is the fastest Mixel. *Zorch's name is a combination of the words "zoom" and "torch" or "scorch". **Zorch's name can also be from the computer term "zorch", which has one definition as "To travel with velocity approaching lightspeed.". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/zorch ***He may also get his name from Rob Sorcher. *He and Zaptor did not appear in Murp. *In the LEGO version, he has the least amount of pieces out of all the Mixels so far, along with Globert. **Due to this, he has the least amount of pieces of the Infernites. *Zorch has a very irritating, long, high pitched laugh, which probably contributes to the fact of others getting annoyed by his antics. *He is the tallest of the Infernites. * He uses his punches in Calling All Mixels, meaning that he is the weakest Infernite. * Zorch's jets are often mistaken as coming out of his rear. * He loves pulling pranks on the Cragsters because he thinks they aren't smart and can't catch up to him. * He, Krader, and Burnard have eyebrows. Zorch's are the most prominent of them. * He is the only Infernite that is mostly dark red in color. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Mailman *Rockball Season 2 *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Sources and References Category:Infernites Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Fire Category:Fiery Mixels Category:Red Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Under bite Category:High-pitched voices Category:Speed Category:Tallest Mixels